


Graceful Memories

by dannycutebang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'm shit at writing, the ending isn't great but yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannycutebang/pseuds/dannycutebang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracer is desperately hoping to see Amélie again, only to remember a time from her past. </p><p>Uhh my friend and I were thinking about Widowmaker being a ballerina before she was brainwashed, and how Tracer would have probably gone to her performances so... yeah. Here this is, I wrote it quick so it's probably not the greatest but yknow. (also i have read like NO lore so... something might be wrong, this was just an idea we had, it's not canon or anything)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graceful Memories

It was another solemn night in King’s Row, just like all the others. Tracer was walking up and down the streets, convincing herself that it was to patrol, to keep people safe and out of harm’s way, but she knew better than that. No, the real reason she walked down these lonely streets, the real reason she kept her eyes trained on the roof tops, was because she was hoping she would appear again.  
  
She hadn’t seen Amélie since she had come to assassinate that Omnic, but she still held out hope. She knew there was nothing she could do to help her, she was Widowmaker now, not her old… _friend_ … not anymore. No, she was too far gone to help now, but for some reason, Lena still held on hope. Maybe if she could talk to her, somehow get Amélie to recognize herself, to remember who she once was…  
  
Suddenly a flash of movement in the sky caught her eye, _could it be…?_ Another one. She kept her eyes on the rooftop trying to make out the figure jumping across them, that’s when she saw her. A thing of beauty, graceful as a swan, just like she had been when…  
  
\----------------------------  
  
The room was packed with people, almost every chair in the theatre was filled. Lena found it hard to contain her excitement as she sat down in the front row, next to Gérard, Amélie’s husband. She was about to strike up conversation when the lights dimmed.  
  
A large spotlight appeared on the stage, followed by a string of beautiful dancers dressed in white. They flowed around the stage like water in a stream, seamless and graceful as ever. Finally, the lead came out to center stage, her Amélie.  
  
She was dressed like the other dancers, only her costume was even more intricate and beautiful than the rest, and atop her head was a crown adorned with feathers whiter than snow. Lena gasped as she watched her move across the stage, her movement was breathtaking. Each pirouette, each leap she made left Lena completely and utterly in awe. She had never seen someone so beautiful in her entire life.  
  
By the end of the performance, when all the dancers had come up to the front of the stage to bow, Amélie looked up from her bow to see Lena standing, clapping as loud as she could with tears streaming down her face. She felt a pang in her heart as tears filled her own eyes and she flashed the sweetest smile before the tears rolled down her cheeks.

\--------------------------------  
  
Tracer was pulled out of memories when a tall blue figured appeared in front of her. She brought her hands up to her eyes to wipe away her tears, before sadly smiling at the woman who was now pointing her rifle at her.  
  
“Amélie…”  
  
Widowmaker did not hesitate when she pulled the trigger, but when she looked up from her sights, Tracer was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot kinda deal idk if I'll write more overwatch fics in the future


End file.
